True Love's Tale
by Abcdy
Summary: My Kataang week prompts. Bask in the fluff.
1. Umbrella

**I'm so excited. Kataang week! Yay for the fluffiness! 33**

**Sorry for the late entry, I had guests over the 19****th****, and my mum wouldn't let me use the computer. **

**--**

_Day One_

Prompt: **Umbrella**

--

It had all started when Sokka had suggested they take a walk so he could "clean up the camp".

"Sokka, I don't believe you. You won't clean up camp." Katara crossed her arms over her chest and gave Sokka a raised eyebrow.

Sokka put his hands up in defense. "Listen, all I'm saying is that you've been doing _all_ the work around camp this week, and I think you should have a little break. Now shoo, go out for a while. Take a nice long walk, take your time." He made a sweeping motion. "I got things here covered."

"It's okay, Sugar Queen. I'll make sure he picks up." Toph punched Sokka in the shoulder. He winced and rubbed where Toph had punched him.

"Yup." He said in a pained voice. Aang chuckled.

"Come on, Katara. Let's go." Aang took her hand and led her out of the camp. Once they were gone, Sokka and Toph snickered.

"Phase one of 'Get-Katara-And-Aang-Together' now complete." Toph high-fived Sokka.

--

"I'm sensing rain. Let's go back." Katara turned around and began a brisk walk back to camp. Aang caught up with her and caught her by the arm.

"Katara, it's okay. It's not gonna rain." He cast a look at the clear blue sky. "See, no clouds." He turned her around and began the walk up the path again, arms still linked.

Katara huffed. "Waterbender's instinct." She grumbled, with a nervous glance at the sky.

Aang produced a small blanket and spread it out on the grass next to the path. "I found peaches." He air bended himself over to a small peach tree, and plucked a couple of ripe peaches from the branches. When he got back to Katara, he saw she was standing up, shielding herself from the rain.

"Aang, I _told _you it'd rain." She smiled smugly. He walked over to her, and pulled out his glider.

"I'll be your umbrella." He smiled warmly. "I'll protect you. From anything."

It was one of those moments, in which the air bender seemed to be very wise beyond his years. In a flash, he was in the air, gliding above her as she walked back to camp. "Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked, worriedly. He laughed.

"I'm sure. I haven't been able to glide around like I used to, being in the Fire Nation and all."

When they got to camp, Sokka looked disappointed. He had expected them to both realize the other liked them, and finally see the light. He was a little off. "Soo." He strutted up to them, while Aang came down for a gentle landing at Katara's side. "Katara, you don't look like you got wet from the storm at all." He commented.

"I had my umbrella with me." Katara smiled, and gave Aang a peck on the cheek.

"Get a room!" Sokka grumbled, and as soon as he was away from Aang and Katara, high-fived Toph. Then, to ruin the moment of glory, Sokka heard Katara's voice.

"I _knew_ he wouldn't clean!"


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**Kataang week day two! Yay! Umm, if you don't get my point with this one, I'll explain it at the bottom. **

**I really like this one. Though, it's one of my most depressing. So be warned. **

**--**

_Day Two_

Prompt: **Smoke and Mirrors**

--

Aang was worried. The Katara he knew and loved was being stolen away by a savage beast. The beast's name? Jealousy. It had all started about a week ago, when the young Avatar was traveling in Ba Sing Se, the victory over the Fire Lord still fresh. As usual, Aang had many girls flock to him, trying to win his heart. Katara watched this from afar.

"What idiots." She scoffed, and crossed her arms. Toph sniggered.

"Sounds like someone's jealous?" She asked with a smug tone. Katara shook her head at this. Toph just shrugged. "I can sense things."

Then, a voice could be heard. "Aang, you're hot." Katara whirled around, and glared at Aang, being confronted by a girl about Katara's age. She was very skinny, and wore a lot of makeup. To Katara, she didn't look attractive.

"Uh, you're hot too?" He replied nervously. Katara didn't detect the nervousness in his voice. Her face flushed out of anger and shame. The girl's appearance morphed in front of her. She went from what Katara originally saw, to a beautiful girl. _Why did I think he would like me? I should've known there was no chance._ She dashed out of the city streets and into the house she and the rest of the "Gaang" were staying at. Slamming the door behind her, she hurriedly sat down at the bedroom's vanity mirror.

_Why am I not good enough? I'm not pretty, that's why._ She thought dejectedly. The normal Katara in the mirror became fogged, and eventually replaced by an uglier version. The version that only Katara saw. She spent days in her room, trying to fix her hair, experimenting with makeup, trying to look "better". So she could win Aang. No, not just that. So she could make that other girl jealous. Jealous that Katara would be prettier than her, _and_ have the Avatar's heart.

She gazed forlornly into the mirror. _What am I thinking? This isn't me._ She released the makeup from her hands and let it fall with a clatter to the ground. Katara slumped forward and rested her chin in her hands. _Nothing I'm doing is helping how I look._ A knock came from the other side of the door. "Come in." She called out in an apathetic tone.

Aang nervously stepped through the door and into Katara's room. He was shocked by what he saw. The blinds were drawn, and Katara's eyes looked bloodshot. Makeup and hair supplies were skewed across the room. Stepping gingerly over the objects on the floor, he made his way over to Katara. "Katara. What happened?" The concern was obvious in his voice, and it stung Katara, but she refused to let any emotion show.

"Nothing happened." She replied nonchalantly. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, revealing her hollow face. Her cheekbones were more visible, due to the fact she hadn't eaten in days. It was a wonder she was still alive. Her eyes looked dead, and had lost the sparkle they used to get when they saw Aang.

Aang flinched at her dramatically changed appearance. "Katara." He choked back tears. "You're starving to death." He turned her so she was looking at him. Katara avoided his gaze. "Please Katara. Don't do this to yourself." He put a finger under her now-bony chin and made them make eye contact. "You _were_ beautiful."

Katara blinked. She was confused. She had pretty much achieved the look of the other girl. The "hot" one. But yet, Aang still didn't think she was beautiful. She stood up angrily. She thrashed around the room, breaking her makeup cases, and snapping hairbrushes.

"It's okay. Let it out." Aang replied calmly. Tears were streaming down his face as he watched the girl he used to know turn into a monster.

"Why?" Katara wailed. She turned on him, glaring daggers at him. He calmly returned the stare. "She's what you wanted. She's 'hot'." Katara snapped, using air quotes.

"No. She isn't. Katara, _you're_ what I want. Well, what I _wanted_. You've changed. You're not the Katara I _loved_." Aang paused, before speaking again, "Sit here." He motioned to the vanity chair. She obediently sat, but not before giving Aang another fierce glare, channeling her pain at his use of the past tense of the word _love_. He placed shaking hands on Katara's shoulders, and smiled warmly at her. "See yourself?" He asked, still quietly crying.

"Yes. I wish I didn't have to." Katara replied huffily.

"No. Look more closely." He peered into the mirror alongside her. Katara watched the horrific figure in the mirror slowly change. It's shape shifted until it showed Katara's real reflection. She brought up a shaking hand up to her face.

"What have I done?" She turned around and sobbed into Aang's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and they cried quietly together, as the monster of jealousy slowly evaporated.

--

**Okay, here's my interpretation of the prompt. Katara's self-image was masked by the smoke**** (deadly, dangerous, basically destroying her from the inside out) of what "hot" to Aang was. The sad thing was, it was all a misunderstanding. The mirrors had to do with Katara's clouded reflection. **


	3. Heartbeat

**I apologize for the lack of updates. .__.**

**---**

Kataang Week _Day Three_

**Prompt: **Heartbeat

---

_Thump, thump thump_. That simple noise. It pounded in the head of the young air bender as he got up from his chair. Lively Earth Kingdom music resounded all around him, but his attention was elsewhere.

Off in a corner, talking to Toph was Katara. Her eyes sparkled with laughter as Toph told a joke, but what it was about, Aang had no idea. His heart pounding, he came to a stop in front of them. "Hi Katara," He smiled, then turned to Toph. "Toph."

"Nice to see you again Twinkletoes." Toph punched Aang in the arm before a small mischievous grin crossed her face. "I'll leave you two alone. Nice talking to you." The earthbender walked off, leaving Aang and Katara standing alone.

"It's been so long." Katara said at last, her eyes meeting Aang's.

"Too long." Aang smiled, taking her hands. "Can I offer you this dance?" He asked, blushing, as a slower melody began.

"Of course." Katara bowed jokingly at Aang before encircling her arms around his neck, and his about her waist.

They began to sway to the music. It was then that Aang's ears picked up another sound, a familiar one, though somewhat louder now. The sound of two hearts beating as one.

---

**I know it was corny. :P I'll get the others up as soon as I can.**


End file.
